1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cam holder system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cam holder system for clasping sheet material.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, display holders are used for suspending replaceable sheet material, such as posters, pictures, signs, and advertisements. They are traditionally placed in public areas, such as storefronts, buses, taxicabs, stands, and the like. In retail locations, signs are hung in windows or inside the store to draw customers and passersby into the store, and/or to advertise a special item or promotion. These retail locations may be standalone big box stores or specialty shops, or may be located within shopping or strip malls. Display holders may also used in private areas, such as offices and homes, for displays, presentations, or decorations.
Traditional devices for gripping and suspending sheet material are either suspended from the ceiling or affixed to a wall. The devices are designed to receive and engage the material easily, while bearing the weight of the suspension. However, many traditional devices fail to adequately meet this objective.
One traditional suspension device uses a two-piece aluminum construction. The two rails come together on the side, forming a gap that is used to insert the sheet material. The holder is easy to close, but requires a tool to open. A more recent system allows the two halves of the holder to come together at the top of the holder so that the user can pry it open by hand. However, the halves are very close together, making opening difficult. Other holders have hinged clips with limited ranges of motion, while still others use basic clips that are sometimes unable to support the weight of the sheet material.